More Than Words
by Venus163
Summary: My first Jyoumi. A hopeless Jyou, a waiting Mimi, and a matchmaking Miyako. Review please.


"Hey Jyou **__**

A/N: This is my first Jyoumi, so be careful about your reviews. A fic based on Westlife's "More Than Words". Read and review. Send comments to [sincerelily@hotmail.com][1] _if you don't want to review._

This story is dedicated to Lavender Ana, who convinced me with her wonderful stories that Jyoumi was something that I was missing out on. Thank you, Lavender.

****

MORE THAN WORDS

__

By Venus163

"Hey Jyou?'

He turned and felt a glimmer of hope in his heart. "Yes Mimi?"

"Love ya." She winked and walked away.

Jyou stared after her, heart yearning and aching at the same time. He was in love with her, that much he had admitted nearly a year ago. He had no idea, though, whether she loved him back or not. 

Sure, she had just told him that she loved him, had told him many times, but Mimi told that to everybody. It was just her way, unable to hate people.

Jyou sighed and turned towards home. Most guys would be hoping for the day that their dream girl would tell them "I love you", but not Jyou. 

No.

What Jyou wanted, more than anything else in the world, was to know, to absolutely _know_, that Mimi loved him in that way too.

Words meant everything, yet nothing. If only she would give a clue, give him a sign no matter how small, that would tell him of her feelings…

"Hey Jyou!"

He stopped and smiled as the younger girl ran to catch up to him.

"Hey, Miyako," he answered, genuinely happy to see her.

The slim girl held onto his arm, trying to catch her breath.

Jyou watched her affectionately. Miyako and he had grown closer after the Digital World fiasco. To him, she was the little sister that he had always wished he had. And he knew, by the way Miyako was around him, that to her he was the older brother that she wanted: reliable. Her own brother didn't live up to her standards there.

Miyako, having regained her composure, smiled up at him. "Why the sad face, Jyou?" she asked, tugging on his arm to start walking.

He complied, but hesitated at answering the question. "It's… it's nothing, Miyako. Nothing important."

She glared at him. "I don't think so! I had the Digimental of Sincerity; I know when you're not being honest with me."

Jyou sighed, but couldn't help thinking that he should have known better. Heaven knew how many times Mimi had done it to him herself. 

__

Mimi…

Miyako stopped abruptly, and he stopped too. "Miyako," he began, "what's the mat-"

Miyako's eyes had a mischievous glint in them. "Love life rocky?"

Jyou thought it best to be as honest as he could be while being discreet. "Actually, yes."

"Care to tell me about it? I also have the Digimental of Love," Miyako reminded.

Jyou hesitated, then decided it wouldn't hurt. "See, there's this girl, and I'm in love with her. I really care about her, but she doesn't know. I don't think she even cares for me in that way."

Miyako nodded. "Go on."

Jyou shrugged. "That's about it. I love her, she doesn't."

"You can't think like that, Jyou," Miyako protested. "No matter how much you think she doesn't love you, there _has_ to be a chance that she loves you too… does this girl have a boyfriend?" she asked suddenly.

Jyou felt panic rise up in his throat. "Boyfriend? I-I don't know-"

Miyako waved it off. "Just tell her, Jyou. Nothing can be worse than this half-hysterical state you're in now. Who knows, she _might_ love you back." She said this with great sarcasm. Jyou didn't know whether she was implying that of course, Mimi would love him or of course, Mimi would hate him.

"I don't know…"

They walked in silence for a few more moments. 

Miyako stopped and looked up at him. "Thanks, Jyou, for walking me home."

He blinked. His feet had led him to Miyako's apartment building automatically, from the many times that he had walked her home like this. 

"It's nothing, Miyako."

She started to walk inside, then stopped. "Jyou?"

"Yeah?"

"Mimi doesn't have a boyfriend."

Jyou stared at her in shock. "Wha-"

The girl smiled and winked at him. "Just because Mimi is blind doesn't mean that I am!" She skipped inside the building, waving.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

"I had a great time, tonight, Jyou."

He nodded, unable to keep his eyes off the angel standing before him.

Mimi squirmed under his intense gaze. "It's getting late. I should start getting ho-"

"Mimi, wait," Jyou interrupted. "There's something important I have to talk to you about."

Reluctantly Mimi stayed where she was. "What is it, Jyou?"

__

You can't think like that, Jyou. No matter how much you think she doesn't love you, there has to be a chance that she loves you too… Who knows, she **might** love you back…

Miyako's words echoed in his head.

With courage he never knew he had, he started to advance towards her, walking slowly. "Mimi, there's just something about you… Ever since we first met, you were _different_ from all the other girls…"

She slowly backed away from him, nervousness clearly displayed on her features. "Jyou, I-"

"It was only around _you_ that I couldn't find the right words to say. It was _you_ that I wanted to see above anyone else."

Mimi kept backing away from him. "I-"

Jyou went on, knowing that if he couldn't say it now, he never would. "I wondered why it was that my heart sped up when I was around you, or why all I wanted to do was hold you close and kiss you…"

Mimi nearly stumbled backwards as her foot caught on a tree root. She fell back onto the trunk, and she pressed herself as close as she could to it.

Jyou stopped a foot from her. "I'm in love with you, Mimi," he whispered.

A look of complete surprise flashed across her face. "Jyou! I didn't kno-"

No self-doubting now. He quickly cupped her face in his hands and pleaded softly, "I need to know… Mimi, do you love me too?"

For a moment she did nothing, and his heart began to sink. Then, she leaned up towards him and gave him a soft, sweet kiss.

It lasted only a moment, but Jyou felt like it had been an eternity. "Mimi?"

She smiled. "Does that answer your question, Jyou?"

It was as if his eyes had been opened after being blind for so long.

He finally saw what everyone else must have saw. He saw the hope and longing making her hands tremble, the flushed cheeks, the shy air. He saw something in her eyes, something that he _knew_ was only for him to see. 

Miyako had said Mimi had been blind.

She didn't tell him that he had been blind also.

He caressed her cheek gently.

She relaxed under his touch. "Oh Jyou… I love you…"

Bringing her close to him, he leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers…

Gleefully, a slim figure disappeared into the night, congratulating herself on a job well done.

**__**

Later…

"Jyou?"

"Yes, Mimi?" 

"I… I…"

He watched her curiously. "What is it, Mimi?"

"How much do you love me?"

He stopped to think, coming out of the blissful stupor he had been in ever since they had sat down on a nearby park bench holding each other.

"Well," he began, but then realized that he could never explain to her how much he loved her, as even he did not know.

Smiling, he tightened his arm around her shoulders and brought her close. He kissed her, channeling as much of his love as he could into the kiss.

He felt Mimi relax. She had understood.

He continued to kiss her, and then there was silence. Everything both of them had wanted to say to the other just melted away, leaving nothing to be uttered.

After all, actions say more than words.

More Than Words  
_Westlife _

Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you not to say,  
But if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do  
to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
'Cause I'd already know

What would you do if my heart was torn in two?  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away?  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you

More than words.....

Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words  
is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
'Cause I'd already know

What would you do if my heart was torn in two?  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away?  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you

More than words...

THE END  **__**

A/N: Thanks for reading. Review please.

   [1]: mailto:sincerelily@hotmail.com



End file.
